Magnetic devices are known to be effective in treating pain. Proper magnetic fields are believed to inhibit the flow of calcium and sodium ions in the cell membranes of nerves. Accordingly, the transmission of pain is likewise inhibited as well as the stabilization of other cellular dysfunctions such as abnormal fluid transport. Magnetic devices, which produce a magnetic field having a specific three-dimensional gradient in the magnetic flux field, are particularly effective in inhibiting pain. Magnetic devices not producing flux fields with the specific gradients are not effective in relieving pain.
Also, it is important that a magnetic device or a plurality of magnetic devices be properly positioned relative to nerves, muscles, tendons, and ligaments for the initiation and/or inhibition of nerve transmission. Without use of proper magnetic devices or without proper placement of the magnetic devices, magnetic devices are ineffective in relieving pain and improvement of either dysfunction. The present invention overcomes deficiencies in prior use and placement of magnetic devices to provide particular effective pain and discomfort relief.